


Everything Will Be Alright

by sparklylulz (sparklyulz)



Series: Happy Birthday Sara! [4]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, friendship fic, i love these two so much ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyulz/pseuds/sparklylulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gigi D! My name is Fitz Williams and I’m your fairy godmother here to turn you from a mourning 65 year old woman back into the hot 19 year old you really are!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikingsparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikingsparks/gifts).



> for sara. title from taylor swift.

Darcy approaches them both separately, but he knows better than to think Team FiGi won’t be on the phone ten seconds after he leaves the room.

Of course, he would usually ask Bing about this kind of thing, but since he and Jane have their hands full with Charlie the Six-Month-Old Terror, he’s stuck with his plotting sister and Fitz. He still rues the day he ever decided to let Fitz and Gigi open a line of communication.

“Darcy, bro, this is not one of those things I can give you the answer to. Maybe you should make a video and ask the Internet? That worked in the past right?” Fitz laughs over Domino.

“Your humor is as amusing as ever, Fitz,” Darcy responds dryly.

Fitz ignores the jab, still laughing at his own joke. “Oh! Gigi and I think you and Lizzie B should come out with us tomorrow night, it might help you take your mind off the problem.”

“Why am I not surprised that though I only spoke to Gigi ten minutes ago in the break room, you two have already managed to hatch a nefarious plot?” Darcy replies, but Fitz takes it to be an acceptance of invitation.

“Look, just meet us at that place you and Aunt Catherine got into that massive fight and you called her a raging--”

“Yes, thank you, Fitz. My memory still functions adequately, surprisingly enough.” Darcy frowns.

“Wait... Are you wearing my bowtie?” He asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh... um... sorry Darce, you’re breaking up! I... I gotta go... See you tomorrow!” Fitz’s face disappears, leaving Darcy with no further help in his problem.

-

Fitz and Gigi never show up. Which, really, what else had Darcy been expecting?

Instead they’re watching drunk patrons at their favorite bar try to stumble their way through Adele.

“My god, could you people be anymore depressing?” Fitz yells into his mic as he takes the stage. “Gigi put on something that doesn’t make me want to put on a black veil and stalk my ex’s Facebook.”

Gigi shoots a thumbs up and elbows the DJ out of his booth.

In all actuality, Fitz is a fabulous rapper, and so when ‘Thriftshop’ starts in over the speakers, the one dollar bills begin landing on the stage before he hits the first chorus.

Eventually, Gigi is pulled out of the DJ booth and he leaves the stage, leaning on her for support.

“You know, for such a whiney kid, you turned out alright,” He smirks down at her.

“Oh shut up.” She elbows back at him.

-

Fitz remembers meeting Gigi in stark clarity: a sad, lonely, completely heartbroken girl who wouldn’t so much as follow her brother’s Twitter, but then Fitz came in with his dumb clown nose and cheesy Taylor Swift CDs to save the day.

Granted, he genuinely liked Gigi. When Darcy called asking him to run interference, he didn’t really want to deal with bitchy little sisters, but she was just the opposite.

“Gigi D! My name is Fitz Williams and I’m your fairy godmother here to turn you from a mourning 65 year old woman back into the hot 19 year old you really are!” He’d chirped into the phone before she could even ask who was calling.

“Um. Aren’t you my brother’s friend?” Was all that came back from her end.

“Did I mention I own every Meg Ryan romcom ever made, and I also have five pints of Ben & Jerry’s chunky monkey.” He said back to her.

She paused for a moment, but then quietly said, “Okay. You can come over. But if you mention William once, I reserve the right to kick you out.”

“Like I’d mention that fun-killer during girl’s night.” Fitz scoffed before hanging up.

-

His phone buzzes in his pocket a few hours later, and he looks down before letting out a whoop of joy.

“To Team FiGi!” He cheers, and Gigi grins before downing her own shot.

_I would just like to offer my most sincereless thanks. You’ll both be sitting between Aunt Catherine and Mrs. Bennet at the reception. -Darcy_

_Don’t listen to Darcy, he’s just mad because you put us down for the reservation under Mr. Newsie. (I thought it was genius.) Oh and I said yes btw. -Lizzie_


End file.
